


Rest

by Felrott



Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medication, Rutting, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felrott/pseuds/Felrott
Summary: Day 4: SomnophiliaNathanos helps Anduin sleep.______Kinktober fic
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Series: 'Kinktober' 2020 Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945906
Kudos: 26





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A super short one to balance out the uhh, 5k words from yesterday lol
> 
> Though it's mostly fluff actually?? Not even like, 'proper' somno :/
> 
> TW: Anduin uses meds to fall asleep bc of chronic pain which might be squicky for some

“Please at least _try_ to rest Nathanos?” Anduin’s voice was already drifting into a mumbled slur. Even when he was half out of it on a mix of sleeping and painkilling potions he always thought of Nathanos. It was enough to make his dead lungs catch on a breath.

“I’ll entertain myself some way or another.” He’d nearly finished the books in Anduin’s rooms. He’d have to start venturing to the library before too long. “Sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Wake me up before midday?”

“I’ll do no such thing, you’ll wake when you’re ready to. Now _sleep_.”

Anduin mumbled something else, but it was lost in his pillow. Nathanos listened, in case he was still fighting to stay awake, but it seemed the brat had finally succumbed to the potions. Good. Nathanos hated when he got like this, caught up in a cycle of pain and not wanting to treat it, until he had to drug himself to let his body rest.

Nathanos finished his own evening rituals, skin and haircare mostly, but he liked to take his time, dragged it out to pass the time. He’d already changed into a soft set of bedclothes; even if he didn’t need to sleep, the routine helped and sometimes he’d drift into a sort of meditative state that was restful, for the soul if not the body. He’d learned early on in his undeath that not stopping, while possible, wasn’t healthy for the mind.

Nathanos straightened the bathroom, tutted as he kicked Anduin’s dirty clothes into a corner rather than the middle of the floor. He’d managed to at least get him to hang his coat up by the door now instead of over the back of a chair; his next goal was getting his boots in the vicinity of each other, rather than scattered for Nathanos to trip over in the dark.

Anduin was snoring lightly when he left the bathroom, and Nathanos cast a glance over to check on him. He rolled his eyes, it was typical that Anduin had fallen asleep where he’d collapsed into bed, in the worst position for his back and neck. He was curled around a cushion, twisted at the hips and Nathanos felt his own back twinge in sympathy.

“Idiot…” Nathanos spoke under his breath as he dimmed the candles about the room. With just the fire keeping the room warmed for them, Nathanos set to fixing Anduin’s position before he awoke in worse pain than he fell asleep to. It was no trouble to tug him straighter, roll him to his back and adjust the pillows to stop him twisting too much in the night.

Job done, he went to go sit in front of the fire a while, except he found he couldn’t quite… Ah. Anduin’s fist was tight around the hem of his shirt, and he mumbled something in his sleep. Nathanos had enough experience with this he knew trying to leave was a waste of time. With careful hands he unpeeled Anduin’s fingers, and slipped under the covers with him before he could complain. Even asleep he could be so _moody_.

Anduin twisted despite the nest Nathanos had built, and he set to righting it around him again, shoving a cushion between his knees even to support his hips if he was determined to sleep curled on his side against Nathanos’ chest.

Tight hands curled into his shirt, and Nathanos had to straighten them again, all too familiar with Anduin’s complaints that his hands were stiff. He massaged them a little, encouraged him to relax and eventually he did, sagged and curled up against him, and Nathanos closed his own eyes, settled in to rest.

An hour or so later he was disturbed by Anduin’s breathy little moan and the press of his length against his thigh. His hand clenched in his again, and even asleep he wriggled as close as he could, determined to shove himself into the crook of Nathanos’ neck.

“Sweet dreams?” Nathanos asked, and got a sleepy noise in answer. He gathered Anduin up in his arms, tugged him close and pushed his nose into his soft hair, enjoyed the scent of his soap. “Even asleep you’re demanding.”

He pushed his thigh between Anduin’s leg, dislodged the pillow and angled it so Anduin’s rutting would give him some relief. His breathy little noises went straight to his own cock, but he was comfortable enough ignoring it, would deal with it in the morning if he felt like it.

Anduin’s movements were slow, uncoordinated, but it was enough for him apparently. For once Nathanos didn’t even need to give him a hand, and was half ‘asleep’ himself when he felt the warmth of Anduin’s release against his thigh, hot even between their bedclothes. Anduin mumbled something into his neck, close to waking up, but Nathanos simply hushed him, stroked his hair and back until he fell back into his deep sleep.

The mess on his thigh was uncomfortable, but worth living with if it meant Anduin slept properly, not that he’d let him know it. It was far too amusing to tease him about it in the morning than let him get away with it. Nathanos looked forward to seeing him blush.

He refixed their positions again, massaged Anduin’s hands back to lax, and felt peaceful as he drifted off in near-sleep.


End file.
